Ich Liebe Dich
by amaryl8
Summary: Chapter 1/"Ich heiße Uchiha Sasuke—"/"Oke, keluarga Haruno sekarang resmi menjadi host family Uchiha Sasuke."/"Aku tidak tertarik dengan daun muda. Mereka tidak dewasa."/ THREESHOT. Gift for Chancha D'Black Angel. RnR?


"Sakura maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya pria di hadapanku dengan suara baritonnya.

Ia menyodorkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah darah yang berisi cincin bertahtakan batu _emerald_ hijau bening seperti mataku. Mataku terbelalak kaget menatap pria di hadapanku. Mata _onyx_-nya yang tajam menatapku intens. Jantungku seakan mau melompat dari tempatnya. Pipiku juga terasa hangat sekarang.

"A-aku," aku terbata tak sanggup berkata apapun.

Dia kemudian mencium kedua punggung tanganku dengan posisi yang masih sama sejak lima menit yang lalu—berlutut di hadapanku.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu, Sakuraku," ucapnya sambil menjangkau pipi kananku lalu mengusapnya lembut.

Aku memejamkan mataku berusaha untuk menikmati sentuhan ini. Aku terbuai dibuatnya.

"Sakura buka matamu dan tatap aku," ucapnya datar sambil memegang pipi kiriku dan mengusapnya juga.

Lima menit aku terdiam sambil mengigit bibir bawahku. Kemudian aku membuka mata dan langsung menatap sepasang obsidian miliknya.

"Ya aku mau, Shikamaru," ucapku sambil menahan semburat kemerahan di pipiku.

Kulihat pria berambut nanas itu mengambil cincin di kotak merah dan memasangkannya di jemari manisku. Ia tersenyum kecil dan aku membalasnya dengan senyuman manis. Shikamaru kemudian berdiri dan dengan tangan yang masih bertaut, ia memperkecil jarak di antara wajah kami.

5 cm.

Tubuh mungilku pun direngkuh ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

1 cm.

Kurasakan nafasnya yang hangat menerpa wajahku. Aku mulai memejamkan mataku setelah melihatnya memejamkan mata.

Kami semakin dekat, semakin dekat, hingga—

'Tuk' Sesuatu yang keras membentur jidatku. Aw, sakit.

Aku perlahan membuka mataku dan yang pertama kulihat adalah iris onyx miliknya dan rambut raven bergaya pantat ayam.

Eh, tunggu. Tidak-tidak dia bukan Shikamaru. Rambutnya bukan seperti nanas melainkan—PANTAT AYAM!

"Bagaimana rasa jidatku, _Rattlepate Girl _?" ucapnya dingin sambil menyeringai.

"KYAAAA… _BAKA CHIKIN_!"

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Ich Liebe Dich ©****Amayllisht**

**Warning: AU, OOC (Author mencoba IC tapi, entahlah)**

**Threeshot or fourshot fanfic for ****Chancha D'Black Angel**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CHA! GBU!**

**Chapter 1: Ein**

**.**

**.**

"Hosh… hosh.. hosh," aku menghela napas cepat keringat dingin mengucur turun dari pelipisku.

Dengan napas yang terengah aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Warna merah muda lembut mendominasi. Aku memutar pandangan 180° ke kiri menyusuri ruangan ini. Meja belajar dari kayu jati dan sebuah laptop merah muda tergeletak di atasnya. Juga tas sekolahku yang berwarna merah muda berada di bawah meja itu. Berpuluh-puluh poster bergambar seorang pria berambut nanas dan bermata _onyx_ tertempel manis di dinding. Lemari kaca transparan berisi tumpukan manga di tingkat bawah dan DVD Anime di tingkat atasnya. Dan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna cokelat _hazel_ yang menuju keluar.

Ah, kamarku.

Jadi tadi mimpi, ya?

Pandanganku berhenti pada sebuah benda berbentuk bulat dengan gambar seorang pria berambut nanas dan bermata _onyx_ di dalamnya. Benda itu berdetak. Jarum pendeknya setengah lagi sampai di angka 7 sedangkan jarum panjangnya tepat di angka 6.

1 detik.

2 detik.

3 detik.

"APAAA? AKU TELAAAATTT!" teriakku histeris dan langsung melompat dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

**OoO**

Oh iya, kita belum berkenalan ya? Namaku Haruno Sakura. Kini aku berusia 17 tahun dan duduk di kelas XII. Aku tinggal di Konoha hanya berdua dengan adikku, Haruno Ino, kedua orang tuaku tinggal di Oto karena tugas dinas mereka yang dimulai sejak aku menginjak kelas IX. Hobiku menghitung. He? Aneh ya? Aku memang suka sekali menghitung apalagi matematika. Menurutku matematika itu seperti teka-teki yang seru untuk dipecahkan.

Aku juga suka matematika karena idolaku, Nara Shikamaru. Dia adalah suamiku, err sebenarnya dia adalah tokoh anime favoritku. Dia seorang detektif muda yang pintar, tampan, dewasa, walau terkadang malas sih, hehe.. Dan hobinya unik loh! Tidur! Haha, lucu, 'kan! Dia suka matematika makanya aku juga suka. Pokoknya dia pintar banget! Setiap kasus yang dia hadapi selalu dipecahkan dengan perhitungan matematika. Keren, 'kan!

UGYAAA... SHIKAMARU-_KOI_! _I LOVE YOU_!

Oke, kembali ke cerita.

Sebelum akan berangkat aku berkaca sebentar. Kemeja putih yang bagian tangannya sedikit menggelembung, blazer berwarna hitam pekat lengan panjang dan sebuah dasi berwarna merah dengan lambang teratai di saku. Rok rempel hitam 10 cm di atas lutut dan sepasang kaos kaki putih yang panjangnya hingga mencapai 5 cm di bawah rokku. Aku kemudian mengepang rambut merah muda sepinggangku dalam satu ikatan yang menjuntai ke tengkuk hingga pinggang. Setelah memoleskan bedak dan menyemprotkan sedikit parfum, aku pun melangkah ke luar kamar.

Sesampainya di lantai bawah aku mengedarkan pandanganku berusaha mencari sosok wanita berambut pirang dan bermata _aquamarine_. Dialah yang biasanya selalu membangunkanku. Ya, kecuali pagi ini. Kemana sih dia?

"Mana _Baka Imouto_?" gumamku kecil sambil celingukan.

Iris mataku menangkap sesuatu yang tergeletak di meja. Hm.. Sepertinya surat?

oooooooooooooooo

_Nee-__baka_ aku pergi duluan dengan pacar tercintaku, Sai-_kun_.

Hehe..

Semoga _Nee-__baka_ kesiangan deh!

p.s: Makanya cepat cari pacar masa udah 17 tahun belum pernah punya pacar sih. Hati-hati nanti jadi perawan tua loh.. :p

Duluan yaaa.. (っ￣³￣)っ ~

Sign,

Ino, adikmu yang cantik dan imut.

oooooooooooooooo

"Huek," gumamku jijik saat membaca barisan paling bawah.

Dasar_ baka_! _Imouto_ macam apa dia mendoakan _Nee-chan_-nya kesiangan. Dan apa itu? perawan tua? Grrr... Kubalas dia nanti! Eh, bukannya pacar Ino itu Neji sepupunya Hinata ya? Kok Sai sih? Huh! Pasti dia menyeleweng lagi tuh. Dasar _playgirl_ cap _pig_! Contoh aku dong, aku setia loh. Eh, tunggu setia apanya? Punya pacar aja belum pernah! Mau diukur darimana coba? Ah, sudahlah.

Aku melirik sekilas ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan...

"10 MENIT LAGI MASUK?" ujarku histeris.

Aku langsung berlari ke luar, mengunci pintu rumah lalu mengeluarkan whity—motor matic putih kesayanganku.

Hm.. Kita lihat, jarak dari rumah ke sekolah 6 km. Dan sisa waktuku hanya—aku melirik arloji merah mudaku—10 menit lagi. Jadi kira-kira aku harus memacu whity dengan kecepatan:

10 menit sama dengan 0,167 jam

Kecepatan adalah jarak yang ditempuh setiap jamnya.

Maka jarak 3 km dibagi waktu 0,167 jam sama dengan 17,96 km/jam.

Okay menarik. 18 km/jam ya?

Aku mengenakan helm putihku dan kembali berkaca di spion motor. Melirik sekilas wajahku. Sepertinya ada yang hilang! Tapi apa ya? Ah, sudahlah. Aku langsung menstater motorku lalu menarik gas mendekati kecepatan yang sudah kuperhitungkan tadi. Entah mengapa pandanganku agak buram.

"Kuso!" umpatku pelan sadar akan sesuatu.

Pantas dari tadi aku merasakan ada yang hilang dari wajahku. KACAMATAKU! Ya ampun! Siap-siap gak kelihatan deh kalau nyatet nanti.

**OoO**

"Stop!" ucap seorang siswa datar di depan gerbang ketika aku hampir masuk.

Siswa itu mengenakan jaket khas anak OSIS. Hmm... Adik kelas rupanya, eh? Muka dan rambutnya tertutup topi sekolah berwarna hitam sehingga tidak terlalu jelas.

"_Can i see your license_?" ucapnya tegas namun dingin.

Huh! Aku tahu ini Konoha International High School tapi gak usah sok pake bahasa inggris juga. Biasa, dong.

'TEETTTTT.' Terdengar suara bel masuk.

Gila! Udah masuk! Aku mendecih kecil, sial! Aku kemudian membuka kaca helmku lalu melancarkan _death glare_ khas keluarga Haruno ke _kouhai_-ku yang satu itu. Namun ia tak bergeming.

Mati aku! Mana upacara pula!

Aku memang sudah 17 tahun tapi itu baru seminggu yang lalu. Dan tentu saja belum bikin SIM. KTP saja belum selesai di kelurahan.

"SIM-ku ketinggalan," dustaku sambil masih mempertahankan _death_ _glare _berharap _kouhai_-ku yang satu ini minggir dan memberi jalan masuk.

Dia hanya diam namun masih menghalangiku.

"Awas kau! Aku mau masuk! Kau tidak dengar bel sudah berbunyi tau!" ucapku agak kesal.

"_You can't do it before show me your license_," ucapnya dingin.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang. SIM-nya ketinggalan," ucapku.

Aku agak panik melihat beberapa anak berlari melewati gerbang yang 5 menit lagi ditutup.

"Aku mau lewat," ucapku tak kalah dingin sambil memberi tatapan minggir-atau-kulabrak-kau-setelah-ini-aku-kakak-kelasmu.

Mata obsidiannya yang sedari tadi terhalang topi kini menatap langsung emerald milikku. Wajah ini—di mana aku pernah melihatnya? Rasanya tidak asing.

"_If you insistent, i will write your name in this black list_," ujarnya dingin sambil menunjukkan buku bersampul hitam kepadaku.

Apa? Jika aku memaksa namaku akan ditulis di daftar hitam katanya? GILA!

"Oke, aku pergi. Tapi ingat ya—" aku melirik sekilas _name tag_ yang dikenakan siswa sok inggris itu, "—Uchiha Sasuke, aku akan membalasmu suatu saat nanti," ucapku sambil membalikkan motorku dan menuju parkiran gelap.

**OoO**

Uh, hari ini benar-benar pagi yang sial! Setelah kesiangan aku terpaksa memarkirkan whity di parkiran gelap yang mahal dan tak aman itu. Aku juga terpaksa bersusah payah memanjat pagar sekolah bagian samping supaya tetap bisa masuk—jika lewat gerbang pasti sudah terkunci.

Aku melirik sekilas ke lapangan, upacara sudah berjalan setengahnya. Hah... Kalau aku ke sana pasti nanti aku langsung dijemur di panggung seni—tempat di mana siswa terlambat sering dihukum—dan dipertontonkan ke seluruh warga sekolah yang tengah upacara—karena letaknya di samping lapangan. Aku, Haruno Sakura, dihukum? NO! Bisa rusak imej murid teladanku!

Ah, ke atap sekolah aja deh!

Sesampainya di atap sekolah aku langsung bersandar pada pagar pembatas dan menatap ke lapangan upacara. Aku menyipitkan mata karena pandanganku sedikit agak rabun. Kusesalkan sekali aku lupa membawa kacamata minusku. Dengan pandangan berkabur kulihat kepala sekolah—Senju Tsunade—naik ke atas podium lalu berpidato panjang kali lebarnya.

"—sebagai sekolah internasional kita sudah mendapat banyak prestasi namun—" samar-samar kudengar pidatonya. Aku menajamkan pendengaranku, namun hanya beberapa kalimat yang terdengar karena jarakku cukup jauh dari sumber suara.

"—kemarin saya mengikuti workshop sekolah internasional ternyata banyak budaya baru yang bisa kita serap."

Selang sepuluh menit berlalu suara beliau tak kunjung kudengar lagi. Tak lama indera pendengaranku menangkap sesuatu.

"—tahun ini kita harus berbahagia," ucapnya lagi.

He? Berbahagia kenapa?

"—tadi pagi dia sempat berjaga di gerbang. Pasti kalian sudah tahu, bukan?"

Samar-samar kudengar suara beliau.

"—kuperkenalkan siswa pertukaran dari Jerman."

Hah? Siswa pertukaran? Dari Jerman?

Nampak seorang siswa bertopi hitam naik ke atas podium. Aku menajamkan mataku berusaha melihat wajahnya, namun samar. Sangat sulit. Ia kemudian mengambil mikrofon dan mulai berpidato.

"_Ich heiße_ Uchiha Sasuke—"

"Kyaaa, Sasuke-kun," terdengar samar olehku jerit histeris para siswi.

"Uchiha Sasuke? Rasanya tidak asing?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku menepuk jidatku yang lebar, "OH IYA! Dia itu 'kan _kouhai_ yang bikin aku telat tadi. Grrr... Lihat saja pembalasanku nanti!"

Aku kembali menajamkan pendengaranku mendengar sayup-sayup suara bariton yang tengah berpidato menggunakan Bahasa Jerman itu namun tiba-tiba sebuah suara mengagetkanku.

'BRAK!'

Aku lupa mengunci pintunya!

Dan seorang guru bermasker nampak kaget melihatku yang seharusnya tidak ada di sini.

Hancur sudah imej murid teladanku.

**OoO**

"EMAAKK!" teriak Tenten histeris saat aku masuk kelas pada jam istirahat pertama.

Aku memaksakan senyum dan berusaha menghindari tatapan heran dari setiap penjuru kelas.

"Hola, Nak!" ucapku santai sambil duduk di sebelah Tenten.

Tenten adalah sahabatku sejak kecil ia memang suka memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Emak'. Katanya sih karena sifatku yang dewasa dan sebaliknya aku suka memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Nak'.

"Kok baru dateng? Biasanya kau 'kan yang paling disiplin masalah waktu," ucapnya heran.

Aku mendengus kecil, "Abis diceramahin sama Kakashi-_sensei_."

"Kok bisa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Biasalah kena razia motor jadi ya—you know what."

Tenten masih menatapku heran. "He? Bukankah kau sering kena razia tapi kau 'kan tidak pernah terlambat!"

"Tadi aku juga bangun kesiangan," ucapku agak malu.

"Oh," Tenten mengiyakan sambil mengangguk kecil.

Aku kemudian membuka tasku dan membuka laptop mungilku, "Tadi matematika belajar gak?" tanyaku pada Tenten yang kini sedang sibuk memperbaiki cepol rambutnya.

"Tadi _go to hell—_istilah 'keren' untuk maju seorang-seorang ke depan—ngerjain soal integral trigonometri terus kalau bisa dikasih nilai," ucap Tenten ringan.

"HE? Yaaa.. Padahal aku udah belajar sampai botak kemarin," ujarku kecewa.

"Hah? Botak? Terus itu rambut palsu dong?" ujar Tenten setengah bercanda.

Aku hanya mendengus.

"Oh iya, tadi pacarmu nanyain loh!" ucap Tenten lagi.

Aku tersentak, "Hah? Pacar? Siapa Shikamaru-_koi_?" ucapku sambil sedikit tertawa.

Ya, aku memang suka mengaku-ngaku sebagai pacar—bahkan suami—Nara Shikamaru yang notabene-nya hanya seorang tokoh anime.

"Ngaco—" ucap Tenten.

Ia memang sudah tahu betapa fanatiknya aku terhadap satu sosok itu.

"—maksudku Ibiki-_sensei_," lanjutnya.

"He?" tanyaku heran.

Tenten mengangguk semangat. "Ya, kau tahu dia kelabakan mencarimu pas pelajaran matematika tadi loh. Kaget murid kesayangannya menghilang, mungkin."

"Oh," gumamku.

"Mumpung masuk masih 15 menit lagi ke kantin yuk, Mak!" ajak Tenten.

"Oke," ucapku senang. Kebetulan dari tadi pagi aku belum sarapan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara speaker.

"_Kepada siswi yang bernama Haruno Sakura kelas XII IPA 4 ditunggu di ruang konseling sepulang sekolah. Sekali lagi kepada siswi yang bernama Haruno Sakura kelas XII IPA 4 ditunggu di ruang konseling sepulang sekolah."_

Tenten memandangku heran, aku hanya mengangkat kedua bahuku. Kami pun berlalu ke kantin.

Sesampainya di kantin kami langsung mengambil makanan yang telah disediakan pihak sekolah lalu mencari meja kosong di deretan khusus anak kelas XII tak lama terdengar sorak sorai para siswi.

"KYAAA.. SASUKE-_KUN_!"

Aku mengangkat sebelah alis, "Ada apa sih, Ten?" tanyaku pada Tenten sambil mulai melahap sandwitch tunaku.

"Gak tau anak baru tuh pada berisik banget," ujar Tenten sambil melirik ke arah deretan meja kelas X.

Aku hanya mendengus, tiba-tiba mataku menangkap seorang gadis berambut _blonde_ yang sudah sangat familiar di tengah-tengah deretan anak kelas X yang nampak ramai.

"_Baka Imouto_! Sini!" panggilku.

Ia hanya mengerucutkan bibir lalu berbicara kepada temannya entah apa dan berjalan ke arahku.

"Apaan sih, _Nee-baka_! Jangan panggil gitu dong kalau di sekolah!" protesnya.

"Kau sendiri juga begitu. Ah, sudahlah ada apa sih kelas X ramai begitu?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Itu loh, _Nee_.. Murid pertukaran dari Jerman. Tau gak? Dia sekelas sama aku di X1 loh! KYAAA.. ASYIK KAAANNNN!" ujarnya senang.

"Aku gak nanya itu," desisku. "Aku cuma nanya ada apa kok sampai ramai begitu?" tanyaku ulang.

Ino makin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Masa _Nee_ gak ngerti sih. Siswa pertukaran bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu tampan banget loh! Cool pula! Makanya di hari pertama aja dia udah dapet _fans_ banyak kayak gitu," ujar Ino sambil menunjuk ke arah kerumunan anak perempuan yang sedang mengerubungi sesuatu.

"Oh," gumamku malas.

"Yaudah aku pergi ya, _Nee.. Jaa_." Dan dengan itu pun Ino meninggalkan aku dan Tenten.

Bersamaan dengan kepergiannya kudengar siulan dari beberapa rekan seangkatanku. Ya, Ino memang gadis yang cukup populer padahal dia baru 6 bulan bersekolah di sini. Parasnya yang cantik dan pribadinya yang ramah membuatnya menjadi idola baru. Selain itu dia juga mengikuti ekstrakulikuler _cheerleader_ yang membuat popularitasnya semakin bersinar. Sedangkan aku walaupun sudah 3 tahun sekolah di sini hanya segelintir orang yang tahu namaku. Mungkin hanya para guru, anggota klub sains—klub yang kuketuai—dan murid yang cukup pintar saja yang tahu aku. Aku memang tidak sesupel dan sepopuler Ino.

"Kok kamu gak bilang adikmu itu Haruno Ino sih, Mak!" ucap Tenten yang sedari tadi diam.

Dia memang tidak tahu tentang hubungan persaudaraanku dengan Ino. Mengingat Ino baru saja pindah ke sini dari Oto 6 bulan yang lalu dan aku memang tidak sempat—atau tidak mau—mengenalkannya pada teman-temanku, toh akhirnya mereka akan tahu juga.

"Kenapa? Beda ya?" ucapku sebal.

Tenten hanya menanggapi dengan cengiran.

"Eh, seberapa tampan sih anak baru itu? Tadi pas upacara aku gak memperhatikan dia," gumam Tenten sambil celingukan ke arah kerumunan siswi berusaha untuk menangkap lebih jelas siluet yang terkurung di dalamnya.

"Entahlah," jawabku malas sambil menyeruput susu cokelat kaleng milikku.

Tenten tertawa kecil, "Hihi, kalau memang tampan 'kan lumayan tuh buat kecengan, hehe, benar gak, Sakura?" tanyanya centil.

"Ah, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik. Lagipula dia 'kan dua tahun di bawah kita," ujarku.

Tenten menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Lalu? Kenapa kalau dua tahun di bawah kita? Ada yang salah? Sekarang banyak loh tante-tante yang jadian sama brondong."

"Bukan itu, hanya kalau muda itu pasti kekanak-kanakkan. Dan itu bukan tipeku," ucapku mantap sambil kembali memakan sisa _sandwitch_ tunaku.

"Yayaya, tipemu itu cowok yang pintar dan dewasa seperti tokoh anime favoritmu itu. Siapa namanya, Shikamaru, eh?" ujar Tenten bosan.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecil mendengarnya.

**OoO**

Setelah melewati 10 jam pelajaran dan 2 jam tambahan aku bergegas pergi ke ruang konseling. Hm.. Ada apa ya Kakashi-_sensei_ memanggilku?

'TOK-TOK.' Aku mengetuk pintu pelan.

"Masuk," terdengar suara bariton dari dalam. Aku pun masuk dan mendapati Kakashi-_sensei_ tengah duduk berhadapan dengan seorang siswa berambut raven pantat ayam.

Tunggu—siswa ini 'kan...

"Duduk, Haruno," ucap Kakashi-_sensei_. Aku mengangguk lalu duduk di hadapan beliau sekaligus bersebelahan dengan siswa berambut pantat ayam itu.

Aku menatap heran Kakashi-_sensei_, ia menghela napas kecil.

"Kau sudah tahu 'kan sekolah kita setiap tahunnya mengirimkan wakil terbaik untuk belajar di luar negeri sebagai siswa pertukaran dan kita juga setiap tahunnya selalu mendapat murid baru pertukaran dari luar negeri juga."

Aku mengangguk kecil mendengar penjelasan Kakashi-_sensei_.

"Dan kau juga pasti tahu, kali ini sekolah kita mendapat siswa pertukaran dari Jerman."

Aku mengangguk lagi sambil melirik sedikit menggunakan ekor mataku siswa berambut raven pantat ayam yang kini tengah menatap Kakashi datar.

"Kau sudah kenal dia?" Kakashi-_sensei_ melirik sekilas ke arah siswa di sampingku. "Dia Uchiha Sasuke siswa pertukaran dari Jerman."

Aku kembali mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke samping.

"Pihak sekolah menunjuk keluargamu sebagai murid teladan untuk menjadi _host family_ Uchiha Sasuke."

Mataku sedikit terbelalak mendengarnya. _Host family_ katanya?

"Kalau kau menerima tawaran ini, namamu akan terhapus dari daftar orang-orang terlambat. Tadi pagi kau terlambat, bukan? Aku juga belum menghukummu jadi anggap saja ini hukuman dariku, lagipula kau hanya menjadi host family selama 6 bulan saja," ucapnya sambil bersedekap.

Ha? Namaku benar-benar akan dihapus dari daftar orang terlambat? Berarti aku masih punya peluang untuk mempertahankan gelar murid teladan ini dong!

"Ya, kau tahu 'kan, Haruno. Untuk mempertahankan gelarmu sebagai murid teladan kau harus benar-benar disiplin. Sekali saja namamu tercatat di daftar orang-orang yang terlambat peluangmu menjadi murid teladan lagi tahun ini akan menipis," jelas Kakashi-sensei panjang lebar seolah mampu membaca pikiranku.

"Aku tahu, _Sensei_," jawabku tegas.

"Jadi, bagaimana hm? Kedua orang tuamu sangat setuju. Adikmu Haruno Ino juga sudah setuju. Sekarang hanya tinggal kau saja."

"..." Aku berpikir sejenak.

Sepertinya penawaran ini tidak buruk juga. Oh iya! Kalau aku menerimanya aku bisa membalas dendam padanya atas kejadian tadi pagi lebih mudah sekaligus memperbesar peluangku untuk menjadi murid teladan lagi. Toh hanya 6 bulan saja, 'kan?

"Baiklah, aku bersedia, _Sensei_," ucapku sambil mengangguk.

Kulihat Kakashi-_sensei_ tersenyum di balik maskernya, "Oke, keluarga Haruno sekarang resmi menjadi _host family_ Uchiha Sasuke."

**OoO**

Hah.. Begitu banyak kejadian hari ini. Mulai dari terlambat, dihukum guru, hingga dititipi anak orang. Huh..

Aku mengendarai motorku agak cepat namun tidak secepat tadi pagi. Terpampang angka 8 km/jam di speedometernya. Pikiranku melayang ke mana-mana dan tak fokus ke jalan di depan. Hmm.. Tinggal satu belokan lagi dan aku akan sampai di rumahku tercinta. Lampu lalu lintas nampak berwarna merah, ah tapi belok kiri 'kan langsung! Aku menyalakan lampu sen ke kiri lalu berbelok. Samar-samar kulihat sesuatu yang bergelombang aneh di badan jalan, namun aku tak memperdulikannya. Tiba-tiba saja...

"KYAAAA!" aku berteriak saat merasakan motorku terbentur sesuatu. Motorku pun seakan terbang di udara beberapa detik. Saat akan mendarat aku tak mampu menjaga keseimbanganku hingga akhirnya aku oleng ke kanan lalu jatuh dan tertindih motorku sendiri.

"Ouch," rintihku dengan tubuh yang masih tertindih motor.

Pening hebat menyerang kepalaku. Pandanganku benar-benar mengabur sekarang. Kulihat beberapa orang mendekatiku lalu mengangkat motorku, salah seorang di antara mereka—nampaknya seorang pria berambut raven ala pantat ayam—menatapku dan mengulurkan tangannya membantuku berdiri.

"_Are you okay_?" tanyanya.

Tunggu, suara ini..

OUCH.

Sial... Pusing... Kenapa pusing sekali?

Aku kemudian menyentuh belakang kepalaku yang sedari tadi berdenyut dan merasakan cairan hangat keluar dari sana.

"Uchiha?" tanyaku pelan dan agak lirih.

Setelahnya aku sudah tak mampu berdiri lagi, yang terakhir kuingat adalah aku terjatuh ke depan, ke dalam pelukan seseorang sebelum semua menjadi gelap.

**OoO**

Aku merasakan sebuah benda yang hangat dan basah mengusap tangan dan kakiku. Sedikit rasa perih kurasakan dari sana.

"Sssh," rintihku sambil membuka mata.

Iris _emerald_-ku perlahan terbuka lalu mendapati gumpalan berbentuk pantat ayam yang tengah menunduk—

Tunggu, pantat ayam?

"KYAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?" teriakku histeris sambil meninju pipi kiri si pemilik rambut itu.

'BUAGH!'

Pria itu terjatuh dari tempat tidurku dan tersungkur dengan indahnya di lantai.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Ada apa? Loh, _Nee-baka_ udah sadar?" tanya suara feminim dari arah pintu kamar ia masuk sambil menenteng sebuah bungkusan.

"Ino?" tanyaku heran.

Kulihat pria itu—Uchiha Sasuke—berdiri dan meninggalkan kamarku sambil memegang pipi kirinya yang bengkak tanpa berkata sedikit pun.

"Kenapa dia di sini?" tanyaku pada Ino yang tengah berjalan ke arahku.

Ino memutar bola matanya ia kemudian mulai membalut luka di tangan dan kakiku dengan kassa yang dibawanya.

"Nee-baka pikun banget sih! Sekarang 'kan dia tinggal di sini. Secara kita 'kan udah jadi _host family_ dia," ujar Ino agak kesal.

Oh iya! Dia sekarang tinggal di sini, ya? Dasar Sakura bodoh!

"_Nee_ jahat banget sih, Sasuke sampai dipukul gitu. Padahal dia baik banget loh udah mau nganterin _Nee_ yang pingsan, pake acara digendong segala pula sampai kamar," ucap Ino panjang lebar.

"HE?" tanyaku kaget.

"Dia juga yang ngompres luka-luka _Nee _waktu aku beli kassa, loh.."

Aku terbelalak kaget mendengarnya.

"Dia tampan, ya?" tanya Ino dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Biasa aja, tampanan juga suamiku Shikamaru-_koi_," ucapku asal sambil memandang salah satu poster Nara Shikamaru di dinding kamar.

"Beruntungnya jika punya suami seperti Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Ino sambil sedikit mengindahkan perkataanku barusan.

"Aku lebih beruntung sudah menjadi istri Shikamaru yang sah," ucapku sambil terus memandangi poster tokoh anime itu.

Ino mendengus, "Dasar _Nee-baka_ gila. Masih saja suka berkhayal dengan pria-maya-tak-nyata-itu."

Aku tidak memperdulikannya.

"Jadi _Nee-baka_ gak tertarik nih sama Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya lagi.

"Huh! Apa maksudmu, _Imouto-baka_! Aku ini sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan anak kecil tau!" ucapku kesal.

Kulihat Ino tertawa, "Hahaha... Wah, _Nee-baka_ gak suka yang lebih muda? Untung deh Sasuke seumur denganku, dua tahun di bawahmu. Berarti peluangku mendekati Sasuke-_kun_ lebih besar dong, hehe," ucapnya sambil cengengesan.

"Sai sama Neji mau dikemanakan? Dibuang ke tempat sampah, hah?" ucapku agak kesal.

"Ah, mereka mah dibuang ke laut aja! Hahaha! YES! TARGET BARU, SASUKE-_KUN_! HOREEEEEE," ucap Ino sambil jingkrak-jingkrak di depanku.

Aku hanya mendengus, "Berisik! Pergi sana! Aku mau istirahat!" ucapku ketus sambil memeluk guling kesayanganku.

"Oke deh, semoga cepat sembuh ya, _Nee-baka_. Dan semoga mimpi indah lagi dengan pria imajinermu itu," ujar Ino sambil menjulurkan lidahnya padaku.

"Sasuke-_kun_, _i'm coming beybeeehhhh_!" lanjutnya lagi sambil meninggalkan kamarku.

Aku hanya mendecih kecil lalu bergumam, "Aku tidak tertarik dengan daun muda. Mereka tidak dewasa. Tidak seperti Shikamaru-kun yang dewasa dan pandai."

Benarkah kau tidak tertarik, Sakura?

**TBC**

* * *

><p>Holaaaa..<p>

Jumpa lagi dengan saya si author tukang bikin hutang..:p #buagh

Tapi tenang karena fanfic ini tadinya mau dijadiin oneshot tapi gak jadi maka kuusahakan selesai selama masa liburan tepatnya 2 minggu ke depan..:)

Paling Cuma 3/4 chapter aja kok..

Oh iya fanfic ini kupersembahkan buat ulang tahun Imoutouku tersayang, Cha. Hope u like this gift, Dear.

Di sini Saku 2 tahun di atas Sasu terus Ino jadi adiknya Saku, hehe terima aja ya demi kelangsungan cerita...#buagh

Terus host family itu bisa diibaratkan sebagai rumah singgah, jadi setiap siswa pertukaran itu akan tinggal di sebuah keluarga selama dalam masa pertukaran.

Kalau ada yang gak ngerti, kritik/saran/masukan langsung aja lewat review..:D

Chappie selanjutnya kuapdet paling lambat 5 hari lagi, kok..

Akhir kata..

RnR? #puppyeyes


End file.
